Mi cuento de hadas
by Virgil Phoenix
Summary: Shuichi es un chico de 16 años que sueña con su príncipe azul.Yuki es un joven de 25 años con un gran futuro pero sumamente pesimista y negativo, con un oscuro pasado ¿Podra Shuichi ser su principe? Vacilando entre un abismo de salvacion y condena eterna.
1. Erase una vez

**Mi cuento de hadas**

Hola! Hace un tiempo quería escribir un yaoi pero no estaba segura de que serie, pero me termine decidiendo por Gravitation ya que es uno de los primeros BL que vi y me gustó mucho. Este fic lo he ubicado en un universo alterno y me gustaría mostrar el crecimiento personal de ambos personajes (Shuichi y Yuki) y como progresa su relación. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Gravitation pertenece a Maki Murakami, yo solamente tomó sus personajes para mis historias locas y diversión xD

Capitulo 1: Erase una vez…

Shuichi era apenas un niñito de diez años, de cabellos rosa y una hermosa mirada violeta, bastante mono para su edad pero tenía un singular sentido de la moda, le encantaba experimentar con todos los estilos posibles, en especial con tonos llamativos. Adoraba el arte y la música; pero tenía un pequeño problema: era demasiado introvertido. Le daba tanto temor que los demás llegaran a conocerle, las burlas de sus compañeros resultaban insoportables; pero aun así no las podía evitar, después de todo, luego de la exposición de dibujos sobre "_mi sueño_" todos se dieron cuenta de su más grande deseo: encontrar a su príncipe azul y vivir feliz para siempre a su lado.

Él siempre había creído en los cuentos de hadas; siempre soñaba con conocer a su príncipe azul, su amor superaría todas las pruebas, terminarían casándose y vivirían felices para siempre. Ese era su sueño, un sueño sumamente raro para un niñito; por ello se debían todas las burlas de sus compañeros.

Todos comenzaron a llamarle "_princesa_", Shuichi en un comienzo pensó que aquello era un cumplido pero luego las cosas fueron a peor y comprendió que su situación no era nada buena, le llamaban "_afeminado_" y con el tiempo surgían muchos más apodos extraños que sonaban terriblemente mal.

Pero todo empeoró cuando los chicos grandes comenzaron a empujarlo para luego golpearlo de vez en cuando, le jugaban bromas terribles e incluso llegaron a obligarlo a usar un vestido. Ese fue el día en que conoció a Hiro.

Hiro recién acababa de llegar a la escuela y se había hecho sumamente popular entre todos los niños y las niñas; ese día se dirigía al parque a jugar beisbol con otros chicos cuando vio a otro grupo de niños reírse fuertemente, la curiosidad le ganó; quería saber que era tan gracioso y lo descubrió: un niñito de lindo cabello rosa y una mirada llorosa se encontraba en el centro de aquel grupito, todos le empujaban y jalaban con desdén. El niño llevaba puesto un vestido, era sumamente obvio que le habían obligado a usarlo. Hiro odiaba esa clase de cosas, detestaba a quienes se aprovechaban de los débiles y no dudó un segundo en detener aquello.

—¡Déjenlo en paz! —exclamó y no requirió mucho tiempo para que aquel grupo se fuera y dejara de molestar al pequeño.

Shuichi al ver al chico supo enseguida que él era lo máximo. Era mucho más alto que el resto y desde ese momento se convirtió en su protector. La amistad comenzó a nacer entre ellos, en un principio el resto de niños comenzaron a llamarles "_el príncipe y la princesa_" pero enseguida Hiro les plantó una mirada asesina y dejaron de molestarles.

—Hiro ¡eres tan increíble! —gritaba con sumo entusiasmo Shuichi, mientras revoloteaba alrededor de su amigo.

—jajaja, cálmate, no es para tanto —respondía presumidamente Hiro—. Eres mi mejor amigo así que es mi deber protegerte.

—¿Mejor amigo? —Decía con asombro Shuichi—. ¡Que guay! Seremos amigos por siempre.

—Por supuesto, Shuichi.

—¡Hiro! —gritaba Shuichi para lanzarse encima de él y abrazarlo fuertemente. Realmente le encantaba Hiro-san, era increíble, pero era sólo su mejor amigo; por muy guay que fuera, él jamás podría ser su príncipe.

—Shuichi, los mejores amigos se cuentan todo, ¿verdad? —Fue lo que dijo Hiro una noche estrellada. Ambos chicos habían decidido dormir esa noche en la casa del castaño y jugar videojuegos lo más que pudieran.

—¡Por supuesto! Hiro.

—Dime a ti… bueno, ya sabes… ¿te gustan los chicos? —El rostro de Hiro se hallaba completamente rojo, apenas tenían diez años y todo aquello parecía un tema tabú.

—No entiendo —dijo con suma sinceridad Shuichi.

—Siempre hablas sobre tu príncipe azul y bueno si deseas eso es porque te deben de gustar los chicos.

—Nunca lo había pensado —dijo sonriendo con sorpresa Shuichi—. Las niñas también me parecen muy lindas pero los niños son muy valientes.

—¿Hablas en serio? Jajaja, realmente eres único.

—¿Has leído alguna vez _La Bella durmiente_? Ese fue mi primer cuento de hadas, la hermosa princesa que cae victima de un hechizo de una malvada bruja, su maldición es dormir eternamente junto a su reino. Así pasan los siglos hasta que un apuesto y valiente príncipe escucha la historia de aquella chica, se imagina el sufrimiento de la pobre y decide salvarla venciendo cualquier adversidad y finalmente llega donde ella, descubre que sin duda es el amor de su vida y que todo su esfuerzo a valido la pena. La besa y eso rompe todas las cadenas que la atan a la oscuridad, al despertar ella sabe muy bien que él es su salvador y le ama más que a nada en el mundo. Finalmente logran casarse y vivir felices para siempre.

—Cuando lo dices así suena muy bien.

—Lo es realmente. Desde ese momento supe que deseaba un príncipe azul, siempre he sido muy débil y suelen fastidiarme mucho… soy torpe y poco inteligente, así que siempre imaginaba que algún día un príncipe entraría al salón y me tomaría entre sus firmes brazos y me haría la persona más feliz del mundo, protegiéndome con su cálido amor.

—No deberías de menospreciarte Shuichi, tu eres el chico más único y especial que he conocido, creo que serias un perfecto príncipe. —Aquello hizo dudar al pequeño peli rosa.

—Prefiero ser una princesa, soy muy paciente y esperare lo que deba de esperar… él me salvara estoy seguro.

—¡Baka! Eres la persona más impaciente que conozco y demasiado hiperactivo. Créeme que esa tu loca personalidad terminara salvando a alguien… incluso me has salvado a mi —concluyó Hiro sonriendo.

—No me hagas reír, ni siquiera puedo salvarme a mi mismo. Prefiero seguir en este largo sueño y esperar ese beso que me despierte. —Shuichi comenzaba a fantasear y su cabeza se hallaba en otro mundo.

—Deja de ser tan cursi jaja mejor duérmete de una vez.

—Pero Hiro no me desprecies —Shuichi se hallaba en su modo chibi rogándole a Hiro por un poco de atención—. Además dijiste que te había salvado ¿Cierto?

—Oye, ¡no molestes con eso! —La cara de Hiro enrojeció por completo por la vergüenza.

Finalmente el peli rosa cayó en la cama completamente agotado y no tardo ni un minuto en dormirse.

—Shuichi baka, no tienes idea del potencial que tienes —dijo en medio de un bostezo Hiro—. Realmente te hace falta poner los pies en la tierra —concluyó el muchacho para luego dormirse plácidamente al lado de su amigo.

Continuara…

¿Qué les pareció? Quise mostrar a Shuichi de pequeño para que conozcan mejor el sueño que él abraza y su motivación, también introduje a Hiro, siempre me encantó la amistad de ellos dos. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen sus Reviews! Mil besos.


	2. Y el valiente príncipe ¿aparece?

Aquí les dejó el segundo cap. Este es el explosivo encuentro entre estos dos polos opuestos. Espero les guste. Ya saben dejen sus reviews mis queridos :D

Disclaimer: Gravitation pertenece a Maki Murakami, yo solamente tomó sus personajes para mis historias locas y diversión xD

Capitulo 2: Y el valiente príncipe ¿aparece?

El despertador no paraba de sonar y Shuichi aún seguía bajo las sabanas. Era su primer día de clases y de seguro llegaría tarde.

—Buenos días Nakano-san, ¿aún no ha venido Shindou-san? —dijo tranquilamente Fujisaki.

—Nop, ya se retrasó demasiado. Ese niño jamás se toma nada en serio… ¿cómo planea vivir de esa forma? Tan irresponsable.

—jajaja pareces su padre, te preocupas demasiado por él.

—Por supuesto que lo hago, ese idiota es mi mejor amigo. —Hiro sonó relajado y sonriente cuando lo dijo pero a Fujisaki aquello le hizo sentir incomodo.

—Mmm bueno… iré a mi asiento… —Se retiró tímidamente.

La clase empezó tranquilamente y el nuevo profesor de literatura se presento ante todos, pero luego de veinte minutos de iniciada la clase, alguien entró abruptamente al salón destruyendo toda la calma.

—¡Gomen! ¡Me quede dormido y luego se me hizo muy tarde! No podía hallar mi mochila y había perdido mi libro de algebra. Disculpas sensei, se lo recompensare —dijo Shuichi gritando lo más fuerte que podía mientras entraba al aula.

Shuichi había cambiado mucho los últimos años, ahora tenía 16 años y era todo lo contrario a cuando era un niño. Era completamente extrovertido, al grado de ser un terrible fastidio para todos los que lo escuchaban hablar sin parar, Hiro sabia muy bien que se trataba sólo de un distinto mecanismo de defensa de Shuichi contra el mundo, a la mayoría le sorprendería descubrir lo complejo que podía volverse el peli rosa. Detrás de esa molesta actitud se escondía un chico un tanto diferente.

—Sólo cierra la boca y toma asiento —dijo el nuevo profesor con una voz asesina y sin siquiera volver a verle.

—¡Enseguida! —Shuichi corrió a su asiento sin dejar de sentirse ofendido por el comportamiento de aquel profesor. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarlo así? Él sólo quería ser amigable y explicar su situación, se sentía muy molesto—. Profesor, creo que no le agrado un poco mi saludo pero no era razón para hablarme de ese modo.

—Cerraras la boca o saldrás del aula.

—¡¿Qué? Bien intente esto por las buenas pero si no me queda más opción. ¡Deje de comportarse como un imbécil, sensei! Exijo una disculpa inmediata —sonrió victorioso Shuichi levantándose de su asiento.

Todos en el aula guardaron silencio, la valentía de aquel chico rozaba con la estupidez. Incluso Hiro y Fujisaki se hallaban atentos a aquella escena. El profesor se dio la vuelta del pizarrón y caminó directo hacia el peli rosa, se paró delante de él con todo el deseo de asesinarle.

—Pequeño bastardo, siéntate y ten la boca bien cerrada o yo mismo me asegurare de tenerte muy bien callado. —Shuichi tragó saliva. Aquel hombre lucia tan molesto que le dio mucho miedo, sus brillantez ojos resplandecían y sus rubios cabellos resaltaban su suave tez, por muy guapo que fuera ese hombre, Shuichi juraba que era un asesino.

—Está bien.

—Jum, ¿así que me tienes miedo? —sonrió irónicamente el profesor.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿En serio? —El profesor volvió a verle severamente y el peli rosa dejó escapar un gritillo—. Baka, pon atención en clase. —Su voz se había suavizado y parecía entretenido.

—¡Espero que tenga algo muy bueno que enseñarme!

—Te sorprendería.

—¡¿Ah si? Pues yo también tengo algo muy bueno, excelente, para enseñarle y…

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el profesor con curiosidad, olvidando su tonta pelea; el resto de alumnos se extraño, él mismo sensei había aclarado que no deseaba conocer el nombre de ningún estudiante.

—Soy Shindou Shuichi, un chico con sueños.

—Mucho gusto, Shuichi. Yo soy Yuki Eiri, destructor de sueños de niñitos cabeza hueca sin talento —contestó con suma ironía.

—El gusto es todo mio —respondió el chico para luego sentarse otra vez.

—Eres un buen chico. —Sonrió el profesor Yuki para luego voltearse y continuar la lección en el pizarrón.

Las clases de literatura se habían vuelto molestas con ese idiota como profesor pero Shuichi le demostraría, de cualquier manera posible, que él tenía más que talento y suerte para triunfar y hacer sus sueños realidad.

Continuara…

Espero les halla gustado. Dejen sus opiniones! Besos!


End file.
